Caught In The Act
by Anime Girl23
Summary: When Mom and Sarah are away, Puck will play. He'd just wanted a bit of solo fun. He never expected Finn and Kurt to walk in. Finn/Puck/Kurt slash


Hey, everyone! I feel like I haven't posted in ages and this has been gathering dust on my hard drive for a while now. Oops? Well, anyway, I hope you like! As always, please review! Even if it's just a simple "liked it". Reviews motivate me to write and you guys benefit if I do that.

**Warnings: **Double penetration. If that's a squick for any of you, just click the back button.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Season Two would have gone a hell of a lot differently.

Caught In The Act  
>One-shot<p>

His mom had stopped asking questions around the time she walked in on him with a hand on his dick and the other up his ass. She didn't mention when he'd leave magazines lying around his room or when packages came in the kind of discreet packaging that made it obvious what was inside. Neither of them spoke about the moans that still drifted from his room beneath the sound of the music he'd turn up to max.

It was easier when she wasn't home. When she'd take Sarah with her for a weekend and drive to Columbus to see Aunt Bekkah.

He didn't wait long after they left to dig under his bed for the package he'd gotten a few months before. Pulled it out and tossed it to the free corner of his room. Anticipation bubbled in his stomach the entire time he worked the foot pump, inflating the lounger as he dug through another box to pull out a thick, purple vibrator.

He never left the lounger out. It would bring up too many questions when he had people over and while he was mostly okay with being bisexual, he really wasn't ready for _that_ talk yet. He only ever used it when he knew he was home alone. There was only so much his mom could walk in on before she couldn't deny what was in front of her.

He was already half hard by the time he finished blowing it up, vibrator held tightly in a sweaty hand. It had been weeks since he'd had a good fuck. The girls just weren't doing it for him anymore and there were only so many times he could do it himself before his wrist hurt and cramped.

His clothes fell in a pile as he lay on the lounger, dick standing at half mast as he screwed the vibrator into place on the stand. The toy sprang to life, a steady thrum echoing around the room. He leaned back, eyes closed as he ran a hand down his chest, tweaking his nipples and twisting at the new ring. His hand drifted further down until it found his cock. Took it in hand and..._oh, yeah_.

Puck moaned, thumb brushing over the head. He stroked himself to full hardness and could feel the want burning inside. His hands had a hint of a tremor as he reached for the lube, a groan rippling through him as he slid a finger past his opening.

"Shit..." he breathed, inserting a second as his body relaxed around the familiar intrusion. Pushed inside and felt around until he found his prostate. Cried out, unrestricted like he would be if someone were home.

There was a soft whine as he pulled his fingers out, breath still coming heavy as he lubed up the vibrator and rolled onto his knees. He reached behind himself, holding it steady as he guided it inside. Felt the burn as the head pushed through the ring of muscles and hit the button on the remote. The machine jumped alive, thrusting the rest of the way inside him.

He let out a long moan, pushing back as he found a rhythm with the toy. Leaned heavily on his arms with his ass in the air as it fucked him fast, nailing his prostate with almost every thrust. Moans turned into whimpers as he laid there, eyes closed and faces of people he shouldn't want flashing across his eyelids. He pretended, let his mind fall into the fantasy that this was real. He could feel it growing in his belly, the need to come as his balls started to draw up into his body. Bit a wrist for a second before he gave up hope of being quiet and fucking keened. Pushed back on the vibrator as much as he could so it pounded in even deeper.

Names spilled past his lips, needy, wanting, _begging_.

And then the door opened.

Puck's eyes snapped open and the remote fell from his hand.

Finn and Kurt stared back at him.

He couldn't stop it. Couldn't take his eyes off them as the toy continued to hit his prostate. The remote was out of reach and...

Oh, God. He was gonna come.

"Shit," he moaned, pushing back on it once more as he came, eyes still locked on the wide-eyed teens standing in his doorway.

The humiliation and shame came seconds later as the climax wore off and he felt the toy still thrusting inside of him. He couldn't help the whimper that left him.

His eyes closed as Finn and Kurt shared a look and stepped forward. He felt Finn's hands on him, rubbing his back and guiding the vibrator out of his boneless body. Heard the sound of the machine stop as, he assumed it was Kurt, took the remote and shut it off.

He didn't even want to think about anything. Not about what they'd seen or what they'd heard. He knew he wasn't quiet.

"I..." he started as Finn shook his head and turned him on his back. One tired hand tried to cover himself, but Finn moved it away and leaned over him. Looked over his shoulder to Kurt and stared back down at Puck.

"We heard you," Finn said. Puck turned his head away and bit his lip. "Heard every little bit."

"Man, I-"

"He never said we didn't like it," Kurt murmured into his ear.

Puck's eyes popped open, darting between the two boys looming over him. "What?"

"Were you pretending it was us?" Finn asked as his hand touched Puck's still-half hard dick. "Pretending it was one of us pounding you from behind?"

Kurt tugged at his nipple ring. "We heard you," he told him. "Begging for us."

"You want us to fuck you?" Finn gave his dick a squeeze at the same time Kurt gave another tug. "Feel the real thing? Our hands on your hips as we fuck you?"

Puck whimpered, images flashing across his mind as his cock began to get hard again. This wasn't happening. He was going to wake up in a few minutes with soaked sheets and trying to figure out if it had been a dream or a nightmare. Finn and Kurt weren't here. They weren't.

But then Finn kissed him and it felt so fucking real. A hint of stubble. The smell of Finn's Axe. The tongue playing with his.

Puck kissed back, fighting for dominance until Finn pinned him down with one hand and the other gave his dick a warning jerk.

Kurt's lips touched his neck, biting and nipping his way to Puck's jaw and to his lips until they were managing some kind of three-way kiss. Three tongues warring and two fucking dominating him. Puck moaned into it as Finn's hands gripped his hips.

The kiss broke before Puck could even hope to figure out how they'd done it. Finn smirked at Kurt and they both nodded before the taller teen looked back down at him.

"You want us to fuck you?" Finn asked. "Do you?"

"_Yes_," Puck breathed.

"Yes what?" Kurt asked, more innocently than he should have been able to. "What do you want us to do?"

"Fuck me," he whispered.

"What?" Finn asked as if he hadn't heard him.

"Fuck me!" Puck cried.

The boys grinned and Kurt pulled Finn closer, whispering into his ear. Finn's face lit up, mischievous and wanting. He nodded.

"Puck," Finn said. "Do you trust us?" Puck nodded, breathing heavily as his eyes switched between both of them. "We're going to the bed then."

He pulled Puck with him, stumbling the short distance from the lounger to the bed. Laid Puck on his back, ass half-off the mattress as he knelt between his legs. Kurt handed Finn the lube, shushing Puck as he tried to say he was already stretched.

"Trust us," Kurt said, arms reaching around Finn to pull off his open button-up and t-shirt. He stripped off his own clothes, letting Puck watch as he did.

Finn slid three lubed fingers right inside, searching and twisting until Puck let out a whimpered _please_. "Patience," he said with a grin as another finger slipped in. Puck pushed back against him, but Kurt held down his hips.

"Sh," Kurt whispered against his lips.

"Where are your condoms?" Finn asked.

"Nightstand. Drawer."

Puck watched Kurt grab them as Finn licked at his dick. His body felt hot, heart pounding in his head. This wasn't fucking happening. He'd wake up soon. He would. There was no way. Finn was straighter than a frigging ruler and Kurt was off with that hobbit wannabe. They weren't here. They weren't in his room and getting ready to fuck him.

Kurt slid the condom onto Finn's dick and lubed it up.

Not happening.

He wanted them. Wanted them both, but he knew better. He did.

Finn pulled at him until Puck was straddling his thighs. Pressed them chest to chest with Kurt's hand on his back as he guided Puck down onto Finn's cock.

Puck moaned deep in his throat as he fully took Finn inside. His hands gripped Finn's shoulders, knuckles white, as Finn held onto his hips. Kurt's lips were back on his neck, body pressed against his back so he could feel Kurt's hard on pressed against his ass.

Finn thrust up against him and Puck rolled his hips until they found a rhythm. Fucked him hard, short thrusts that kept finding his sweet spot. Stars danced across Puck's vision.

"Gonna come," he whispered, trying to speed up.

The boys held him down. Didn't let him move.

He fought their grip, a pleading whine escaping him when they didn't give.

"Trust us?" Kurt asked, rubbing his hands up and down Puck's sides.

"Yes," Puck moaned.

"Want us both inside?" Finn asked, biting his neck.

"Filling you up and stretching you like that toy never could," Kurt said.

"_Yes_," Puck whimpered. "Please..."

"Please...?"

"Fuck me!" Puck cried. He'd hate them for toying with him if they weren't making him feel like this.

"Okay," Kurt murmured, kissing Puck once before he slid a slick finger downwards and slipped it inside, right next to Finn's cock.

Puck gasped at the intrusion, eyes wide. They rolled back and fluttered shut as Kurt added a second, stretching him wider.

It felt weird. He'd never had anything bigger than those vibrators in him and he'd never once fucked another guy. Gotten the chance once in juvie, but he hadn't taken it. He'd never had the guts to do it, not with the nagging fear in the back of his mind that his classmates would find out one day and then everything would be over. That fear was still there now, but only as a lingering thought. Something told him he was safe.

Kurt slid a third finger inside and Finn groaned with him. Puck could only imagine what the taller jock was feeling. He knew the tightness from the one time he'd fucked Santana in the ass. But the idea of that _and_ feeling someone's fingers right there next to you...

He moaned Kurt's name. Then Finn's when the other boy gave a quick thrust in reminder.

Fucker.

His entire body was shaking as Kurt pulled his fingers free and he heard the tear of another condom wrapper. Shivered in anticipation when the head of Kurt's dick brushed his already-filled hole.

Nearly bit straight through his lip when Kurt pushed inside.

_Fuck_.

The first minutes hurt more than he'd expected it to. Made sense. All the lube and stretching in the world, but he had two dicks (of two guys that were a bit too well endowed) in his ass. A whimper escaped him, in pain rather than pleasure, and both Finn and Kurt stopped. He wasn't sure which one asked if he wanted them to stop, too lost in his effort to adjust to this. He shook his head, one hand clawing Finn's shoulder while the other reached behind and grabbed at Kurt's arm.

"'M okay," he said after another minute, breathing heavily. There was a layer of sweat over his body. His mouth felt dry.

Kurt asked if he was sure.

Puck rose an inch and rolled his hips.

All three of them groaned.

"Go," he whispered. "Fuck me."

When they started moving..._shit_. Finn and Kurt found a rhythm almost immediately. One pulled back as the other thrust in. Over and over. Thrusts slamming into him, hitting his prostate. He couldn't move. Couldn't do more than go with them and buck every time someone hit his sweet spot. They both gripped his hips, four hands guiding him. Up, down, front, back.

His head fell back, moans trapped in his throat.

Someone bit his shoulder.

Someone else touched his cock.

They both kissed him, moving fast and hard inside him as three tongues dueled.

Some part of him wondered how smart it was to have two condoms rubbing together that closely. Figured it was better safe than sorry. He was clean and he figured they were too, but you never knew.

He stopped caring a second later as his balls drew up again.

.

His entire body tensed as he came.

He saw white.

Then black.

Puck was limp between them when they slid out. Laid him down properly on the bed, pulled the comforter up to his waist, and disposed of the condoms. Finn grabbed a towel from the pile of folded laundry (definitely left by Mrs. P) to clean them off, and they settled in on either side of Puck, comfortable under the blankets.

"That..."

"Yeah," Finn said in agreement. He looked at Kurt and back down at Puck. "Do you want him?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered, staring at Puck softly before he looked up at Finn. "Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Do...do you want me?"

Finn bit his lip, eyeing his stepbrother carefully for a long moment. "Maybe?" He swallowed, nervous as he leaned over Puck towards Kurt. Hesitated an inch away from the other boy's lips. Kurt closed the gap in a soft kiss. Gentle lips moving against each other. A barely-there touch of tongues. He pulled away and licked his lips. "Yeah. I do. You?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah."

"You and Blaine..."

"Over."

Finn nodded. "So we both want him."

"And we both want each other."

Their hands intertwined over Puck's stomach and Kurt pressed a kiss to the mohawked boy's shoulder. Finn just watched them both.

It was another few minutes before Puck shifted and blinked his eyes open. He looked confused when he saw them. Mumbled to himself that he was still dreaming. Finn pinched him and he yelped.

"Not dreaming," Finn chuckled.

Puck's eyes widened, like he'd never considered this would actually have happened.

"Do you want us?" Kurt asked.

"Honest answer, dude."

Puck just nodded, eyes downcast. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed him slowly. Grinned up at Finn as he pulled away and the other teen gave Puck a kiss of his own.

"You're not serious," Puck said when the lip lock ended.

"As a-" Finn cut himself off and sent an apologetic look at Kurt.

"We are," Kurt said, giving Finn's hand a squeeze in response.

Puck looked apprehensive. "Most high school relationships are between two people. Least that's what I heard."

"We're not most people," Kurt replied with a shrug.

"Worth a shot," Finn said.

Puck bit his lip.

And nodded.

"Okay."

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
